


true colors

by Lynn1998



Series: the weekend [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pretty Women au, Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron), not smut just pure angst, prepare for the hurt you bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: This bitch is gonna hurt.





	true colors

     Lance was starting to think Keith would never tell him the truth. Their time in Paris was absolutely wonderful. Nights filled with soft touches and undeniable love making. Days filled with breathtaking sights and scenes, and even stolen kisses on top of the effile tower. Lance had never felt so amazing in his life, and Keith made sure that every single day they spent in the city was to his satisfaction. In his eyes the true passions of love festered, and Lance couldn’t help but get caught up in it. Their last night he’d never forget how Keith held him. Softly nosing at his nape and murmured sweet nothings as they fell asleep together.

     The first day back felt like how saltines tasted. It was okay, but it was bland. The salt of his everyday life suddenly tasted bitter after the sweetness Keith introduced to him. He continued his shifts at the casino like normal, and waited for Keith to tell him the truth. That first day he merely drove Lance home and kissed him goodbye without even mentioning it. The second day he managed to swerve the conversation in a different direction entirely. By the third day, Lance wasn’t happy with him.

“You ready for tonight?” Allura asked. She was clearly still a little upset. He nodded and double checked his makeup bag.

“Yeah. You got the feathers?” He responded. She nodded and made sure their costumes were all packed up and neat.

“You good?” Her voice was cold yet concerned. Lance paused and then nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What is with that guy? Is he like obsessed with you?” She questioned in her fancy British accent. Lance sighed and then faced her.

“He’s…he’s just some guy-“

“Some guy who took you to Paris on a whim,” she interrupted. Lance was silent before nodding again.

“Yeah. Kinda. I dunno. He was that one guy who tipped us a hundred each, and he approached me that night. He’s…actually really nice and really sweet. I’ve been seeing him for a while, but I dunno…it’s probably not going anywhere,” he explained.

“Lance, this has been going on for  _months_  and you just now decided to tell me you’re sharing a bed with a millionaire?”

“Technically he’s a billionaire.”

“ _Not_ an important detail,” she said sternly. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. I dunno. I didn’t expect it to go on for so long. It’s nothing really _official_ , we just…agreed to keep seeing each other.”

“You’re lucky you’re like a brother to me. I wouldn’t tolerate this from a lot of people,” she said picking up the bag. Lance stood up and followed her out the door with his own bags.

“I mean, to be fair I didn’t know he was gonna do that either,” Lance defended.

“How is this affecting your paychecks? I swear you’re gone for a good chunk of time.”

“Uh, I dunno to be honest. So far whenever Keith pulls me he tells our manager and he just seems to go with it,” Lance said.

“Really?”

“He says he tips well.”

“Maybe those tips are going towards your paychecks.”

“Don’t say that. That makes me think that I’ve been a glorified prostitute this whole time.” Allura laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

     When they arrived at work they immediately had a beeline for their dressing room. The lights were already on when they entered, and Lance found a vase of flowers sitting on their makeup counter. He pulled off the card and read the hand written note addressed to him. Of course the perfect untouchable billionaire had the worst chicken scratches Lance had ever seen. Still, it made him smile at the simple signature.

“Lemme guess, it’s from Mr. Money,” Allura said as she hung up their costumes. Lance set down their makeup bags and couldn’t fight the giddy feeling in his stomach. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help but love the idea of Keith sitting down to write him something himself.

“Yeah…he’s just wishing us a good show,” he said and moved the vase to the side. His eyes lingered on it, and he wished his heart would stop pounding.

“Lance, you’re idiot is showing,” Allura said and started going through her makeup. He shook his head.

“Sorry…”

“You really like this guy, huh?” She asked and started priming her eyes. Lance shrugged.

“He’s just…nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Well…he’s also sweet…and kinda awkward. Kinda funny. He’s very particular. Usually he keeps to himself, but when he opens up he gets this look on his face almost like it hurts to actually talk to someone about his life. And he’s…” Lance trailed off as he realized he was rambling. “…he’s no one important.”

“Clearly he’s important to you,” Allura said. Lance bit his lip and started his makeup routine as well.

     By the time they were all ready and dressed, a crowd had accumulated in the audience. They could hear people talking, and when Lance peeked out, he could see Keith in his usual spot. He shook his head with a smile. Of course. Perfect billionaire. Best seat of the house.

“Remember. We got rid of the snaps,” Allura whispered. Lance nodded and the got in their places on stage.

     The performance felt like it went by in a flash. Every move he made he could feel Keith’s eyes on him. His body moving with the contours of his dark navy eyes, and his own eyes drifting over and connecting with his. Keith shot him a smirk and sipped his rum and coke. He set it down on the table just as Lance got to the part where he entered the crowd. The dancer took his time with the women in the crowd, and let them smack his ass and throw money at him. 

     When he finally made his way to the big chair in the center, Keith was still patiently waiting for him. He slid his hands down his chest from behind him. Keith smiled as Lance gently bit his ear, and then walked around to slip into his lap. Keith was less hesitant to touch him and hold him compared to his first performance, and instead of leaving his lap Lance merely turned and ground his hips back against the man under him. Keith gave his hips a squeeze, and Lance giggled before getting up to let Keith pull at his corset strings. It was hard for Lance to remember that he was upset with him. When he looked at him like that it was impossible to be mad.

     The rest of the routine was a blur. It was always pretty easy and quick after the chair dance, and Lance couldn’t be happier that it was over. He exited the stage with Allura, and tried to forget about how deep Keith’s stare was. It was worrisome how easily he made Lance’s issues evaporate into thin air. He was fearing what that said about himself.

“Wow. I didn’t realize Mr. Money warranted a lap dance,” Allura said as they approached their dressing room. Lance rolled his eyes and opened the door for them.

“Sorry. I was feeling indulgent,” he replied sarcastically. Allure was now the one to roll her eyes.

“Rubbing your ass against his dick _isn’t_ apart of the routine,” she said bitterly.

     Lance tried to ignore her tone and started wiping off his makeup. Allura always got dressed first, and Lance always took off his makeup first. She tugged off the wings and halo, and didn’t hesitate to trade her dazzling underwear to something more functional.

“I’ll make sure not to do it next time. I’m sorry,” Lance said sincerely. “I just…” he sighed putting down his makeup wipe and staring at his reflection. Mascara smudged and foundation half rubbed off. His skin was red from the harsh wipe, and he continued to wipe away the rest of it. “I dunno what came over me,” he muttered. Allura our her waitress uniform on and sighed.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re falling in love with him,” she told him. Lance folded the wipe to a clean side and started cleaning around his eyes.

“I barely know him.”

“You clearly know him enough.”

“Still…I don’t even know his full name,” Lance said. Allura came over and picked up a wipe to clean her skin and remove the glitter on her cheeks.

“Are names really that important?”

“It seems like it is when he tries to hard to hide it from me.” Allura threw her wipe away and stood with her hands on her hips.

“Lance, I hate to break it to you, but you’re either in love or in lust. Probably both, but…it’s best if you just confront it,” she told him bluntly. Lance avoided her eyes and pulled out another wipe. “You know I’m right. Don’t pout about it.” As she finished there was a knock on the door. She let out a deep breath through her nose and then walked over to answer it. Once she opened then door she wasn’t surprised to see Keith standing there.

“Speak of the devil,” she said and then turned to look at Lance. “Your boyfriend is here,” she announced. Lance blushed and looked at Keith through the mirror. He was clearly distracted by Lance’s attire, but still managed to look Allura in the eyes.

“I…wanted to apologize for the other day. I shouldn’t have upset you like that,” he told her. Allura blinked in something akin to shock. Still, she managed to be cold and walk past him.

“He’s all yours,” she said before disappearing down the hall. 

     Keith shut the door behind him and turned to watch Lance finish cleaning up through the mirror. The dancer was only in his angel wings and thong. His stockings and garter belt were still attached and tempting as ever, and his halo still rained down on his perfect face. The billionaire approached Lance, and he pretended to be preoccupied with cleaning himself up.

“It was a great show. Like always,” Keith said. Lance put down his wipe and slightly turned his face toward Keith.

“Thanks,” he replied blandly.

“It seems like you’re upset,” Keith noticed. Lance sighed and turned to face him. He leaned against the makeup table and crossed his arms.

“You promised,” he said. Keith frowned.

“Promised?” He questioned. Lance shook his head and looked away from his face.

“Don’t play dumb. I know you know what you promised me,” he insisted. Keith bit his lip.

“Was it…my full name?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lance hissed. “You promised when we got back. We’re back, and you’re trying to pretend you don’t even know what I’m talking about.” Keith clench his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Lance, I-“

“I just don’t understand what’s so bad about it. Is it like ugly? Or is it like a chain name? I’m just really confused,” Lance said starting to raise his voice.

“I mean…kinda, but…I dunno. It’s not very important,” he said. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“It’s _very_ important. What if we got married? Would you just take McClain? You have to tell me eventually,” Lance pressed.

“Trust me, I’ve thought about it. I would marry you in a heartbeat,” Keith said. Lance blushed and shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m getting at. I’m saying that I need to know!” He raised his voice higher and Keith shook his head too.

“Trust me, Lance, it’s _not_ important-“

“Maybe it is to me! Did you ever think about that?” Lance accused.

“Yes! I did, okay? I considered it, and I decided it was _unnecessary!_ “ Keith said through clenched teeth.

“Why do you get to decide that?” Lance challenged.

“Because…” he trailed off into a groan and rubbed his nose bridge. “Just…because!”

“Keith, I can’t just trust you and follow you anywhere. I don’t know where you get all your money. I don’t know what you do. I don’t know where you go when I’m not around you, and I don’t even know your full name!” Lance continued. Keith groaned and got closer.

“Please…I’m begging you. Just drop this,” he pleaded. Lance stiffened and tried to lean back, but the counter was in the way. Keith’s eyes hard as stone and cold as ice.

“Keith…I-I just can’t…” be trailed off as the smell of Keith’s cologne made his mind hazy. “I just can’t let it go.”

“Lance, please trust me. I swear it’s not important,” Keith promised.

“Are you scared I’ll treat you differently?” Lance asked. Keith looked at his lips briefly before turning his head away. Lance gently reach up to cup his face and then turned him back. “Baby, I couldn’t care less about the power. I just wanna know. It doesn’t feel…feel _right_ to be falling in love with you when I don’t even know you’re full name,” Lance explained. His words took Keith’s breath away.

“You…really think you’re falling in love with me?” Keith asked. Lance hesitated before looking down.

“I…how could I not? You give me everything I could ever want, and…and you get me in ways no one else does. You’re amazing, and you always make _me_ feel amazing too. Like I’m the most important thing in your own little universe,” he said. Keith bit his bottom lip before slipping his hand around Lance’s waist.

“That’s all I’ve wanted. A chance for you to understand how much I cherish you,” Keith whispered. Lance started to shake when warm fingers trailed up his spine. “I’m so helplessly in love with you…and I would never try to forget how much I love you,” Keith said pouring his heart out.

     Lance didn’t have it in him to stop him from leaning in and placing soft tender kisses against his lips. Instead all he could do was let out a heavy breath against his lover’s lips, and continue the kiss without hesitation. Keith pressed kiss after kiss against his lips and his neck and his shoulders. Pale fingers gently pulled at the wings, and Lance shed them without a word. Keith then reached down and grabbed under his thighs to hoist him up on the counter.

     It was natural for Lance to open his legs and let his lover slot between them. His hands spread across the meat of his thighs, and pulled him even closer. Lance moaned into the kiss and returned his finger were they belonged in Keith’s messy dark hair. He gasped for breath as Keith sucked and nipped at his neck, and moaned as his strong pressed against his cock through his thong. His body was jelly once again, and it was obvious that Keith knew exactly what he needed to do to make Lance dissolve into a puddle of pleasure and lust. He continued kissing up to his ear and nibbled on his lobe. His hands pressed against him in just the right ways, and his body sang in harmony with his love.

“I’m still…mad at you,” Lance reminded him. Keith reached over to squeeze his bare ass, and Lance immediately bent to his will and let him kiss his lips.

“I’m aware,” Keith breathed and touched more of his legs. Lance pouted, but Keith merely pecked him on the cheek. “I’ll make it all better, okay? Eventually,” he promised. Lance slipped his arms round Keith’s neck.

“Will you actually?” He asked. Keith furrowed his brows, lost as to what he should say. Just as he was about to open his mouth the door opened, and Keith’s greatest fear came to life.

“Mr. Kogane? There’s a phone call waiting for you,” the club manager announced. Keith instantly felt gutted as Lance froze against him. He tried to avoid his wide eyes, and turned his head towards the manager.

“Thank you. I’ll get that in a minute,” he said.

“Of course sir,” he said before closing the door behind him.

     The room was silent, and Keith couldn’t bare to look Lance in the eyes. His lover pulled his arms away, and Keith desperately tried to grasp his hands. The silk slipped out from between this fingers, and Lance wiggled out of his grasp entirely. He ripped off his gloves and took off his halo. Keith couldn’t watch the tears pouring from Lance’s eyes as he removed the rest of his costume and started dressing himself.

“Lance-“

“ _Don’t_ ,” Lance said harshly. Keith kept his mouth shut. “God, just _look_ _at_ _me_ you fucking coward.” Keith did as he was asked and was faced with Lance’s broken and tear stained face. It broke his heart.

“Kogane? Really? Not _important_ to me?” He questioned.

“I didn’t mean-“

“Stop! Just stop!” Lance snapped. Keith bit his lip. “You’re basically my fucking _boss_ , okay? You _own_ this goddamn casino, and every other casino in all of Los Vegas! Do you know how _important_ it is for me to fucking know that?” Keith was silent. “Do you!”

“I just didn’t want-“

“I don’t care what you want! This entire time I’ve looked fucking stupid not knowing who you are! No wonder my managers didn’t care if you swept me away! No wonder my paychecks haven’t changed a bit! No _fucking_ wonder!” Lance was red in the face. His eyes overflowing so much he couldn’t properly look Keith in the eye.

“Lance, please-“

“I’m done! I’m done with this…this twisted game you’re playing with me!” He shouted and gathered his things.

“Lance, I would _never_ play games with you,” Keith said desperately. Lance shook his head and stormed over to the door. He stood in the door frame and looked at Keith over his shoulder.

“I at least warned you that I’d break your heart. You have no excuse,” he said before leaving Keith alone in his dressing room. The billionaire cursed and immediately started chasing after him.

“Lance!” He called as he followed him off the stage and through the seats and tables.

“God, just leave me alone!” He growled and burst out of the burlesque room.

     When Keith left the room Lance was way ahead of him. Allura spotted him wiping away his tears and immediately caught up with him. She held his arms and he immediately broke down.

“Lance, what happened?” She asked with deep concern. He shook his head and sucked in a shaky breath.

“I-I was way in over my head…I-I shouldn’t have…goddammit,” he sobbed. Allura pulled him into a hug and made eye contact with her manager behind the bar.

“Joe, I need to take Lance home, okay?” She said. Joe looked over at Keith from across the room, and he nodded with a heavy heart before leaning against the heavy door. Joe then looked back at the waiters and nodded.

“Get some rest, kiddo,” he said to Lance.

“Thank you,” Allura sighed and guided Lance out of the casino.

     Once they got home Allura immediately wrapped Lance up in a blanket and made some hot cocoa. He was still trembling and sniffling, but managed to calm his sobs after throwing up in his toilet. He felt terrible. Both physically and emotionally, but once Allura approached him with his favorite mug he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you,” he rasped and took a sip. Of course it was too hot, but the pain didn’t bother him. He was too numb to care.

“What happened? What did he do to you?” She asked. He shook his head.

“I just…I knew it was shady that he wouldn’t say his last name. It was just obvious. I couldn’t get it out of him, but…”

“Lance…what happened?” She asked again. Lance sighed.

“Brian came in. The manager of the casino. He called him Mr. Kogane,” he said. Allura’s face went pale.

“You mean…” Lance nodded. “Like, Kogane Kasino…that Kogane?” Lance nodded again.

“Basically our bosses bosses boss,” he said and sipped again. Allura was having troubles closing her mouth to that news.

“You…you’ve been sleeping with the company’s CEO?”

“Yup.”

“And he didn’t tell you…the _entire_ time?” She questioned.

“Yeah…”

“How could he…how does someone _do_ that? How can someone  _lie_ like that?” Allura rambled. Lance continued drinking his hot drink. “Like…I-I can’t even fathom…the _entire_ _time?_ “

“I just…feel so dumb,” he murmured.

“You’re not dumb! _He’s_ dumb for hiding that from you!” She told him. Lance was silent.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him sooner.”

“Lance, that isn’t important right now,” She assured him.

“I know, but-“ He was interrupted by his phone going off on his coffee table. The caller ID had Keith’s name followed by a monkey hiding his eyes emoji. Lance started to reach for it, but Allura beat him to it and answered the call.

“You have some fucking nerve calling him after what you did,” Allura hissed as she stood up to pace angrily. Keith sighed on the other line.

“Please, let me talk to him,” he begged. Allura laughed bitterly.

“As if I’d let you sweet talk him into forgiving you. You messed up, and you know it,” she said. “Lance doesn’t even want to talk to you right now.” Lance nodded in agreement.

“Allura, please. I know I messed up. I just want to say I’m sorry,” he continued to plead.

“Why not buy him some more flowers? Or maybe a plane ticket? I think the farther away he gets from you the better,” Allura sneered. Lance drank more of his cocoa, but couldn’t fight the ache in his heart that came from the hole Keith punched through it.

“Can you at least let him know I didn’t mean to hurt him?” Keith asked. Allura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not your messenger. Just leave him alone for a while. You’ve done enough,” she snapped before hanging up. She then sat back down and Lance leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I miss him already,” he said hopelessly. Allura smoothed his hair out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve protected you more,” She hummed. Lance hugged her tightly, and was happy to have some form of family with him.

“He met my whole family…all my siblings and my parents and my neighbors. He booked the best hotel and made me feel so special,” Lance told her. Allura hugged him back. “I want to believe all the stuff he’s done for me was because he truly loved me, but…it’s hard to believe now.”

“He lied to you. You didn’t have much trust in him to begin with,” Allura said gently.

“I know, but…I had hope that someone loved me enough to…to do something so thoughtful and reckless. I loved the thrill he gave me. No matter how much I protested.”

“I’m home!” Hunk called as he opened the front door. Lance sniffled and looked over at Hunk as he entered with a cheery grin on his face.

“You’re home early,” Allura acknowledged.

“Yeah, it started snowing, so they sent me home before the roads got too…” he trailed off as he noticed Lance’s red puffy eyes. “Oh my god, what happened.”

“Lance’s boyfriend lied to him,” Allura said.

“What? What boyfriend? What did he lie about?”

“He basically hid his identity from Lance through out their whole relationship,” Allura told him.

“Well, who is he?”

“Keith Kogane. The CEO of Kogane Kasino,” Lance said tiredly.

“Wait, are you serious?” Hunk asked with furrowed brows. Lance nodded.

“He’s been spoiling me for the past five months…and he didn’t even tell me who he was himself.”

“God, that’s awful. Especially considering that he’s basically your boss,” Hunk said setting down his bag and kneeling down to comfort Lance as well. Lance accepted Hunk’s bear hug and sighed.

“I’ll be okay, i just…need some time,” he said. Hunk nodded and Allura rubbed his back.

“We’ll be here for you, buddy. Every step of the way,” Hunk promised. Lance smiled weakly at him.

“Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your Snapchat username to be added to my secret fan fic club story
> 
> My user: ksenialynns


End file.
